


Meltdown

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hanni loves him, M/M, Meltdown, Post TWOTL, Will has issues, mild talk of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: Hannibal and will have escaped the FBI and settled down as best they can. Will has a rather anxiety-inducing thought hit him hard in the parking lot of their dinner date, and it's up to Hannibal to help him.





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> this was thrown together at like 3 in the morning i just wanted to write some shit

"What can I get you sirs?"

A waiter stood at the end of the table with a kind smile, a pad of paper and pen in his hands.

"I'll have a…" Hannibals voice trailed off.

Will kept his gaze anywhere but at the man speaking to him. Why did he agree to this? Why did he let Hannibal coax him into leaving their safe haven for a meal? They'd been safe there, now they were public again.

"And you sir?"

He blinked and stared down at the menu. The words stuck into his head but didn't take, leaving him to flounder and trip over his words. "Uh-uhm the… the…"

"He'll have the Beggars clay chicken, with a glass of red wine." 

The waiter nodded to the larger of the two and took the menus, turning tail to deliver his orders to the kitchen. 

"Thanks…" Will mumbled, playing with a ring on his ring finger. 

"Is something wrong, Will?" Hannibals voice pried, and his hand reached across the table to hold wills own. He wore a matching ring of his own. It wasn't official- nor was it ever brought up in seriousness. Marriage was never something the two really considered- it felt too… strict, And set to many rules. The rings and appearance of a wedded couple were to hide from anyone looking. But it was a nice thought and gesture. Hannibal had suggested it.

"Will?"

He blinked and pulled his eyes from the ring. "Sorry… I'm just worried, that's all. To many people, too many conversations. Too much noise." He shrugged and watched the waiter approach with the bottle of wine and glasses- elegantly pouring and serving it to the two. Hannibal gave a smile and quiet clap to the waiter, who bowed and left them be.

"We need to build up a presence Will… people will get suspicious if we never leave. Think we are hiding." The doctor brought the wine to his nose and inhaled the scents before sipping it.

"But isn't that what we are doing? Hiding?" Will looked up at him.

"Yes, but not from these people." Hannibal gestured around the room.

He had a point…

"Will… you're safe with me." His hand returned to wills once more as he spoke, tracing along the scar on wills knuckle and then around the ring on his finger. 

"That is a very bold statement, Doctor Lecter." Wills brow cocked as he looked the doctors face over. Hannibal chuckled and nodded understandingly at the disbelief of the other.

"I'm just happy that I'm here. Hiding with you…" Lecter looked back to his glass of wine and took another long sip.

\---×---

When the food arrived, Will had begun to loosen up in spirit and awareness. The foods were never as good as A home-cooked Hannibal meal of course, but it was a nice change for once.

The food wasn't anything to write home about, the wine was mediocre at best, the list could go on and on about why this sucked, why will wanted to go home, blah blah blah. Hannibal could see right through him. 

"Will, my dear, do you want to go home?" Will lit up when he had suggested that, so much so it made the doctor chuckle lightly.

"You're like a dog, Will Graham." Hannibal gathered his coat and left to pay.

Will pulled on his coat and took a few last sips of wine before heading to the doctor. He stood by him quietly, watching his every move with scientific curiosity. 

"I can feel you psychoanalyzing me" the doctor shot over his shoulder. He finished signing the check before turning around to will and raising a brow. "Do you notice anything? Or are you just watching?"

The two walked to the door, will in thought and Hannibal watching. 

"I haven't decided…" Will mumbled quietly- not to Hannibal, or anyone really. Not even himself. He just let the words fall into the air.

It was getting dark as the pair walked out to their cars, the sun had begun to dip under the trees and get swallowed up by the horizon to make way for the moon and all its stars. Will always enjoyed this about their new home… the sky was gorgeous, and there wasn't as much light pollution.

Still- he missed Wolf trap. He missed his dogs- but he had trust molly was taking good care of them. He missed Winston the most, he was such a sly bugger.

"You have that look again."

"What look?" Will looked to Hannibal.

"When you think about home, your mood changes. Sadness… regret…" Hannibal frowned. "Do you regret leaving with me, Will?"

Will stopped walking and looked ahead. Hannibal took a few steps, but stopped and turned when will didn't follow. 

"I have a lot of regrets, Hannibal… but leaving with you?" He shook his head and chuckled, stepping over to him and resting his head to his shoulder. "No. No, I don't have any. It's just an adjustment."

Hannibal let a smile flicker across his face- his arms wrapped around wills body in an embrace, his nose tucked into the man's hair and reveling in his smell. His familiarity and shitty after shave reminding him of the only home he cared about.

Will relaxed in the comfort of the doctor's grip, a tight, and very passionate one. He felt secure and safe like this.

"Ah, heavens, I forgot my keys…" he pats his pants down and stepped away. "Will, ill be right back. Just wait by the car, okay?" He gave him a smeck on the forehead before sauntering back into the restaurant to retrieve his keys.

Will did as he was told, standing in the parking space, looking ahead at the ground. The far off look returned to his eyes as he stared- glossy and distant. As if he played a tape behind the film of his eyes. Him in a stream, fly fishing. That was one thing he missed desperately. Achingly so, he would run away just to get his feet wet again. He rocked back and forth on his feet, calming his nerves while he waited. Eyes screwed closed he envisioned the water. Lecters hands on his hips as he cast into the moving current and let the string out. The doctor's outfit crinkled where he stood, alerting will to the uncomfortable latex feel… he glanced back to see the man wearing a plastic cover over his suit. Stag antlers pulled up from his ashen black face and towered above will. The river ran red in front of him and he looked down on himself. A hunting knife cored into his gut, blood seeping down his front and covering his legs. His breath quickened as he saw the man's hands wrap around the handle, gripping tighter and tighter, pulling back an-

"Will?"

He gasped out and stepped back, tripping over the parking curb and falling to his ass. He gasped out and inhaled shakily as the panic ebbed away, and Hannibal knelt in front of him. "Will?" The man's hands touched his knee in a comforting manner.

Wills's eyes were flitting around, unfocused as he tried to hold the memory, but it quickly faded from his mind. All he knew was that he was afraid- and he was having a meltdown. He shook his head and tried to steady his ragged breathing, his eyes burning from the sensation of tears he refused to let fall. "I-im I'm alright, I'm okay." He straightened up in his seat on the cement, taking deep breaths.

Hannibal remained kneeling by his partner, hand never leaving his leg. "Will, you are very evidently not 'alright'. You look like you've seen a ghost." He waited for the other to make a move, helping him up and steadying his wobbling.

As will put it- lightly- he placed himself somewhere on the spectrum. Although un-trained to deal with episodes, the doctor had known Will long enough that helping him calm down was easy.

"Will, tell me what your feeling…" the doctor opened the car seat, helping his passenger in before making his way to the driver's side and sitting in. 

Wills unfocused gaze returned to out the car's window. "Fear."

"Of?"

"It's the visceral variety."

"Of me?"

That made will snap back to reality. He looked to Hannibal and blinked slowly, fixing his glasses on the ridge of his nose and contemplating his answer.

"Yes… yes, fear of you…" a deep breath. "But… not of you as a person. Of what you can do. Do to me, and others. I've told you I've fantasized about you doctor- and while it was mainly sexual gratification i never told you what you were doing in these fantasies."

Hannibal rose a brow.

"I fantasize not of me killing you. But the opposite." His hand grabbed Hannibals and brought it under his shirt- placing it on the scar left by Hannibal's blade.

"That night you left me I wanted to die. Because I failed you." He let Hannibal trace along the scar. "And it felt so good. Passionate-"

He laughed.

"I've never used passionate as a way to describe attempted murder, but that's what it was. Passion. I was a fool for not seeing it sooner- and sometimes I feel as if I'm not worthy of this beautiful passion." He moved Hannibal's hand lower on his body.

"Will… you are one of the only people to ever be worthy of what you labeled as 'beautiful passion'..." the doctor pulled him close and rest his temple against wills. "You doubt yourself but this is all I ever wanted from you." He pursed his lips into a smile. That seemed to satisfy will for the moment, so he started the car and began to pull out from the lot.

"You struggle with the identity of your morals. You want to save lives but also you wish to take them." 

The car hummed along, turning off onto a path and down the wooded dirt road. 

Will had fallen asleep in the passenger side, eyes shut nice and pretty, his lip relaxed enough so his upper teeth were exposed to the air.   
Hannibal smiled to himself and focused on driving.

\---

Will was still fast asleep as the car pulled up outside the house, his head tilted to the side and a little bit of drool dribbled down his chin. Instead of waking him, Hannibal watched. Leaning in, he carefully took a deep breath, smelling the others familiar and comforting scent. He sat back, gently nudging wills knee until the younger man blinked awake- rubbing his eyes and wiping his mouth. 

"Mmmffff…. Are we home?" he looked to Hannibal, then out the window. 

\------

Will shuffled along to the shared bedroom to crawl into the blankets. He disrobed and threw the suit aside, settling for briefs and a tank top instead before sliding under the blankets.

Hannibal carefully undid his vest and tie, settling for his button-up and slacks. "Tired are we?" Hannibal sat on the edge and watched will get comfortable under the sheets. He leaned over him, arms on either side of will. He leaned down and gently kissed his neck. The smaller man shuddered a bit.

"You rest. I'll be here…" he lay down behind will, kicking his shoes shirt and slacks off. He dimmed the light and wrapped his arms around wills chest. Will shivered, pushing back against him and fiddling with the ring on his finger.

This is where he was meant to be. Not with molly, not with Jack and the FBI, or Chilton at the hospital.

Here, with Hannibal's arms wrapped around his chest, and his head nuzzled into his shoulder- basking in his scent.


End file.
